


The Breach

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	The Breach

They take all the new pilots to visit the Breach, to give them a sense of what they're fighting against before they even step into a conn-pod.

In the Drift, TaiandJeanie are not afraid of heights. 

Their hearts beat evenly and three weak eyes become two strong ones.

They are not in the Drift and Tai suffers alone, her body shuddering and her knees trembling. Jeanie holds her hand and she draws some small comfort from the contact.

Tai had gotten her hair braided up special to visit the Breach, so that she could show these monsters they'd not gotten the best of her. And so, in the middle of the Pacific 

Ocean she stood, wearing new jeans and a school sweatshirt she's bought in seventh grade, staring into the abyss and losing herself in it.

She silently asks her God if they can win this war.

If she'll even survive it.

There is no answer.


End file.
